Take My Hand
by Broppy's-Little-Girl
Summary: "You don't hesitate. You know how wrong it is but all at once, its right. It's right deep down in your heart, and you know it." A look and small twist into Anne's feelings during the "Never Enough" sequence. PhillipXAnne


**So...I don't really know what this is. Im obsessing over The Greatest Showman and I have been thinking about Anne and Phillip WAY too much. Pretty sure I'm obsessed XD As I said in the summery, this is my take on the "Never Enough" song on Anne and Phillip's side.**

 **I own noting!**

* * *

You watch the lights slightly dim as the performance begins.

He is right next to you.

A few inches closer and he is yours. But you don't go for it. Instead, you stay frozen in place with your feet planted on the floor and chin lifted high.

You don't need him. You don't need anyone. You have your brother and that is enough.

The British singer's voice is more beautiful than you have ever imagined. Her voice was soft as silk, letting each word roll off her tongue so gracefully. She closed her eyes, feeling the vibrations of the symphony.

You see Phineas smiling, surprised his little plan worked.

You keep a straight face.

You try to forget about him for once. But it was impossible, for he was standing right next to you and every lyric that came out of the woman's mouth reminded you of him. Reminded you that nothing would ever be enough.

Something is moving from the corner of your eye. It is slow and precarious as if it makes one wrong move, it is dead.

Your breaths slightly quicken.

It is his hand.

His hand reaches for yours. You look down for only a moment until staring back up. _Focus._

You touch for the very first time. You feel his large thumb rub circles around your small hand. Your heart beats out of its chest. You feel the sweat from both your palms and your forehead soak out. It won't stop.

He treated your fingers like they were the most precious thing in the world. His hands were so soft, as if he had never done a day's work. Your hands were rough. You've worked all your life to be where you are now.

His hands slowly but surely intertwine with yours.

You don't hesitate. You know how wrong it is but all at once, its right. It's right deep down in your heart, and you know it. Nothing can change your mind.

So you obligate. You begin to slightly shake, trying not to let it show but he knows. He can see it, but he doesn't look at you. You don't look at him.

He knows you are nervous.

He is nervous too.

You intertwine your fingers with them and squeeze them. You do not ever want to let go. You want this moment to just last forever.

You feel your heart leaping. You let a small smile escape from your lips but only for a moment. He doesn't see it. It was there and then it wasn't.

You begin to think about your first encounter. He was nervous, and you knew it. You studied him up and down as if you'd never see you again. You could feel his gaze on you but you didn't turn around. You didn't think he have this impact, but he did. You kept on thinking about him.

Reality hits you when you sense him looking up. You look up, too. You see a man and a woman sitting at the top, private row of the theater. The most expensive seats. The man whispers something to the woman. Phillip tenses. He takes a few shaky breaths, squeezing your hand one last time before releasing it.

The music completely is muted. You looked back to what is straight ahead of you. All you can hear is your own heartbeat through yours ears. Your heart swells.

You lower your head. You feel your eyes beginning to water.

 _Not here_.

You walk away.

You don't say anything.

You just...walk away.

He doesn't even follow you. He just stands there, looking like he wanted to cry himself but he keeps it in. Suddenly, you feel a familiar, rough hand grip your wrist.

It's your brother.

He asks you with a concerned face where you are going. You fake a huge smile, telling him you need air. He still looked troubled but you say nothing more. You rip his arm away- harder than you ever intended- before making your way outside. The air is crisp. You glance up at the theater wide-eyed, panting. The tears fall immediately.

You feel someone nudge your side and tell you to get out of the way.

You stand there in silence as they walk away. You watch them until you can no longer see them, wishing with all your heart for a better world. One where you were not judged because of your skin color or background or how much money you had. You wish for a place where you can be yourself.

That's how you feel around Phillip. He makes you feel like the rules cannot be broken, but bent. That the stars could be rewritten somehow.

You are completely taken by surprise when you feel soft hands on your shoulders. He rubs them up and down, telling you it's cold and you should go in.

You become very proud, stiffening and telling him you aren't cold but a second later he puts his warm coat over you.

You thank him and you both sit on the sidewalk. Your feet are killing you from the high heels and you don't care if you mess up possibly the best dress you own. You are already a hot mess, anyway.

Silence.

He tells you he's sorry.

You stare at him, and you softly say your sorry too before looking back out into the busy streets. You tug his coat closer to you, inhaling the scent of it. You wonder if he notices but he is staring right ahead of him.

He looks back at you, reaching his hand out and brushing a loose lock of hair and brushing it behind your ear. He tells you the man and women at the top row were his parents.

It all makes sense.

He tells you he can no longer hide his feelings for you.

You tell him we should go back inside.

He tells you you're beautiful.

You tell him there is no point.

He asks if you feel the same. You are silent for a long while. He is still holding your cheek. You softly tell him you don't know how to feel. It's the truth. You take a breath, telling him that all you know is you would give anything to hold his hand again.

So he does. Still holding your cheek, he takes your hand and leans forward. You can feel his breath on your face. You look into those breathtaking bright blue rests his forehead on yours, his hand moving and running its finger across your hair. He whispers your name before you feel his lips lock with yours. For a moment, your eyes remain open. Your heart completely stops and your cheeks redden.

You slowly close your eyes and slightly let yourself open your mouth, closing your eyes tight and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Your head spins, for once not thinking about what could happen if anyone saw you there. With your eyes closed there is no way to tell.

You lightly moan against his lips, something you cannot help from happening as much as you held it back.

You feel disappointment rush to you when he pulls away.

He rests his forehead on yours once again, apologizing again.

You tell him he doesn't have to apologize. You hesitate before taking off the jacket and handing it to him.

He frowns, just staring at you as if he wants to say something more but you cut him off.

This can never happen again, you say as your lips tingle.

You feel the tears rush back so your turn your head immediately, swallowing your tears and walking back inside.

You wonder if he'll follow you again.

He doesn't.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's kinda a downer. I mean, at least we know they are together in the end! Please feel free to tell me what you think. I'd love to hear what you think! I'd love to write more of these two.**


End file.
